


You Saved My Life

by CannibalCorruption



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: Geralt saves you from being killed by a monster. After you recover, you end up meeting him in the tavern. You get to chatting and you both notice some tension. I wonder what sex with a Witcher would be like?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140
Collections: Explicit Stories





	You Saved My Life

I was on my way from one village to another atop my horse which pulled my cart. My cart was empty today as I hadn’t been presented an opportunity to hunt anything yet. I watched like a hawk for potential prey but it was a slow day. Suddenly, in the distance, I spotted a wild boar. I slowed down my horse and hopped off, sneaking stealthily to a place where I could get a good shot. I drew my bow and readied an arrow as I aimed for the animal. I held my breath and shot, hitting it in its side, the arrow clearly having pierced its heart. It dropped like a rock. I mounted my horse and rode over to the carcass. I hopped off and began to heave the dead boar onto the cart when I heard a flapping noise growing closer. I looked around and saw nothing but stayed on my guard.

Suddenly, over the hill I was next to, a half-eagle, half-cat creature came soaring down at me. It was a Griffin. I attempted to find cover but this thing was fast. It swooped down at me, slashing my shoulder open and knocking me to the ground. It descended on my horse and ripped its throat open. The horse fell limp and the creature landed on the cart, breaking it into pieces. It turned to face me. Just then, a man came running and attacked the Griffin. He wore worn black armor and sported white-gray hair. I scrambled to a large rock and propped myself up against it, pulling out my bow and readying an arrow. I shot at the creature and it let out a loud screech. It set its sights on me again. I drew an arrow and shot again, sinking it into its chest. It was a good shot but the creature did not slow down. It lunged at me and I rolled out of the way, groaning in pain and just barely dodging the creature’s talons. Just as I could see the man charge at the Griffin again, engaging in an epic battle, my vision went blurry and I lost consciousness.

I awoke in an inn, feeling awful. My wounds were bandaged and I was cleaned up. I attempted to sit up but doing so made me dizzy and I lied back down. Just then, a woman came in.

“Oh, dear, you’re awake!” she exclaimed, rushing to my side.

“What… happened?” I muttered, looking around. “And where am I?”

“You were attacked by a Griffin, I’m told,” she informed me. “Nasty business. I’m the healer here in this village and I’ve mostly fixed you up. It’s up to you to rest and fight off infection.”

My head swam, recalling the events. “Who brought me here?”

“A man,” she said. “Didn’t say his name but he was most definitely a Witcher.”

I furrowed my brow as my thoughts raced.

For the next week, I stayed in my quarters in the inn, recovering from my injuries. They hadn’t been as serious as they felt but I wasn’t a particularly hardy person in the first place. Finally, one evening, I decided to go to the tavern. I ordered an ale and sat down at a table, drowning my sorrows in alcohol. A man entered the tavern – the same one that fought the Griffin. I wanted to get up and say something but I didn’t know what to say. What would a common hunter say to a Witcher who saved her life? Regardless, I couldn’t worry about it for long as he ordered an ale and beelined for my table, sitting down across from me. He was very muscular and very handsome.

“You’re alive,” he stated in a deep, gravelly voice, taking a swig of his drink.

“Apparently,” I said, taking a sip of mine. “And I owe you my thanks. And my apologies for being useless.”

“‘Useless’ would have been better,” he told me gruffly. “You shot at that thing and pissed it off. It could have killed you. Twice.”

I put my drink down roughly and looked at him. “Yeah, well, excuse me for trying to help. Something attacked me and I tried to fight back and not let it turn into a situation where I would owe some asshole my life. But here we are, I guess.”

He chuckled. “At least you’re a decent shot.”

“It’s my job,” I asserted. “If that thing hadn’t been a monster, it would have been dead.”

“It was careless to go hunting with a monster lurking around,” he scolded.

“I was coming from the next town over — I didn’t know that thing was out there. If I had, I wouldn’t have gone out. Obviously.” I recalled the event once more, remembering the reason I was out there in the first place. “Fuck…” I took a drink of my ale. “My fucking horse… and that fucking boar… Ugh, my cart… This is an expensive problem.”

“Well, you’re alive,” he reminded me, his golden yellow eyes boring into me.

“Indeed,” I sighed, draining my ale. I raised up my flagon for get the barkeep’s attention. He came over. “Another, please. And get the Witcher one more, too.” He took my flagon and went to refill it. After a moment, I spoke up again. “Anyway, I’m grateful for what you did. You didn’t have to drag my ass back here.”

The barkeep brought our ales and set them on the table in front of us.

“Maybe I didn’t have to but I found it intriguing enough to warrant being dragged back.” I choked on my ale, laughing.

“You Witchers don’t mince words, do you?” I asked. “It’s kind of refreshing.”

“Hmm,” he mumbled, draining his ale and moving on to the next. I looked at him inquisitively. “‘Refreshing’ isn’t the reaction I usually get.”

“Well, I’m not your usual person.” I said. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Geralt of Rivia.”

I paused. “Is that so?” I raised an eyebrow and took a drink. “Tell me. That infuriatingly catchy song, is there one ounce of truth to it?”

He chuckled. We continued on chatting through several rounds of ale. Gradually, our legs got closer and brushed up against each other’s several times. Eye contact lingered and conversation became more flirtatious. Eventually, it was getting late.

“Care to continue this in my room?” he asked.

I smiled and he led me to his room. He shut the door and pinned me to it. He kissed me hard as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He squeezed my breasts and ran his hand firmly down to my crotch. I gasped and he trailed kisses down my neck, occasionally scraping his teeth across my skin.

“Just watch the shoulder, OK?” I requested, although the adrenaline and endorphins covered most of what was left of the pain.

He grunted in acknowledgement and pulled me over to the bed. I climbed on top of him. He yanked my shirt off over my head and tugged at my trousers. I peeled them off and he took his shirt off. I removed his pants and tossed them aside. I grabbed onto his erection and lightly ran my tongue up the length. He grunted and grabbed onto my hair. He was well-endowed and would be an oral challenge but I was up for it. I twirled my tongue around the tip of his cock and he tightened his grip on my hair. I took him into my mouth, pushing him in as far as I could take him. He hissed through his teeth as I started sucking and moving my head up and down rhythmically. I teased his testicles with my fingers and continued to work on him.

After a few moments, he pulled me up hard by the hair, bringing me to kiss him. I pulled back and slapped him in the face. He looked surprised and annoyed.

“Manners, Witcher,” I warned, rubbing the sore spot on my head from where he unceremoniously yanked me. Growling, he put his arms around me and flipped us over, pinning me down.

“Sorry, princess, I didn’t know you were so fragile,” he taunted, tracing his tongue down my torso.

I huffed in irritation. His tongue made its way down to trail along my crease. I arched my back, breathing deeply. His tongue flicked nimbly at my clit and I grabbed handfuls of the sheets. He ran his hands up my legs, wrapping one arm around my leg and teasing my entrance with his fingers of the other. He smiled, face firmly pressed against my mound, as he easily slid a finger inside me. I was wetter than I think I had ever been in my life. He slipped one more finger in and started fingering me, slowly increasing speed. I whimpered, trying to stifle any noises I would otherwise be making. My core was burning with pleasure. He carried on for a few moments when I felt an orgasm building up inside me. I moaned loudly and clung hard to the sheets. He suddenly pulled his fingers out of me, moved up, and pushed them into my mouth. He began kissing my breasts and suckling my nipples.

“For such a hardened hunter, you’re very soft,” he breathed with a smirk, removing his fingers from my mouth and kissing me passionately.

After a moment, I grabbed onto his arms and flipped us over again. I held him down, our tongues tangling aggressively. I pressed his hard length against my clit, grinding on him. He nibbled on my lower lip as I moaned softly.

I sat up. “I do wonder,” I said, turning my whole body around and looking over my shoulder at him, “what a Witcher’s stamina must be like.”

He chuckled. “I’ll last longer than you will.”

I smiled and lowered myself down onto his cock, slowly taking him in. I whined as I struggled to take all of him. His size proved difficult to conquer but I was determined. He grunted and hissed through his teeth, placing his hands on my hips.

“Fuck…” he muttered as I slowly stirred his cock around inside me.

I looked back at him, smiling. “Problem?”

“You’re really fucking tight, hunter,” he groaned, squeezing my butt cheeks.

“Not after tonight…” I mumbled and he chuckled.

I started to rock back and forth on his cock, breathing harder. He ran his hands down my back, settling them on my ass and squeezing hard. I whined, grasping and squeezing my breasts. I then arched my back and he landed a firm slap on my ass cheek. I yelped, the impact causing me to tighten my muscles around his cock. He grunted and spanked me again. The combination of the sting and the pleasure took my breath away. After a few more spanks, he held onto my hips firmly and used his strength to slam me down harder and faster.

“Not so fragile after all, are you?” he growled.

I was starting to see stars, moaning breathlessly. I could feel my muscles tightening hard around his length as I was pushed over the edge. I threw my head back, crying out and coming hard. I stirred him around inside me as I tried to catch my breath.

He abruptly pushed me off of him and I fell over face first into the sheets. He flipped me over and descended on me as I wrapped my legs around him. He eased his cock inside me again and thrust rhythmically. He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Told you I’d outlast you,” he said smugly. “You want another?”

I looked puzzled as he continued to pound away. “Is that… possible?”

He laughed. “Poor little hunter.” He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I had never felt anything like this before in my entire life. I should have expected it from someone who wasn’t human. I felt like pleasure was pumping through my veins like blood. His stubble brushed against my cheek as he buried his face in my hair and took a deep breath, running his fingers through it. He started thrusting faster and I felt my core heating up again. I ran my nails down his back.

“Ah… Geralt! Shit!” I exclaimed. I gasped and came again, shuddering against him. He slowed his thrusts, resting a moment. He held my chin with his thumb and forefinger, looking me in the eye.

“So sweet…” he breathed, tenderly kissing me. I stroked his hair and he started thrusting again. “Just one more, for good measure.”

I braced myself, gripping the sheets tightly. He grabbed my legs and pushed them up and together, pulling them back to rest on his shoulder and holding them in place with one hand. I mewled, feeling a new sensation in this position. I arched my back and put my arms over my head, gripping the sheets once again. He thrusted steadily, eliciting whines and whimpers from me while he grunted like an animal. He ran his hand along my legs.

“Fuck…” he grumbled, using both hands to stabilize himself while he increased speed and force.

Pleasure shot through me like electricity and, crying out, I came immediately. My eyes rolled back into my head and I felt like I was melting. He was swiftly behind me and with a growl, he came as well, shuddering against me and filling me up with hot semen. After a moment, he pulled out and moved back up the bed to lie down and I weakly struggled to follow him. I rested my head on his chest and he put an arm around me.

“I guess this situation turned out all right, after all,” I told him, still trying to catch my breath. He smirked. “I really understand that song now, by the way. I feel compelled to toss a coin to my Witcher.”

He chuckled, pulling the blankets up to cover us. “It’s on the house, hunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
